The efforts of this Branch has been central to the recognition of gastrin releasing peptide as an autocrine growth factor for small cell lung cancer (7). Dr. Cuttitta developed a monoclonal antibody (2All) to the active portion of that peptide and demonstrated that the immunoglobulin could block the mitogenic effect of GRP in vitro and in vivo. We have recently, in collaboration with Hybritech, Inc. (San Diego, CA), initiated a clinical trial to test whether one can control autocrine mediated malignant proliferation of small cell lung cancer using a monoclonal antibody. Our Branch has a long standing interest in the role of growth factors in cancer, so that information from 2All antibody clinical trial could be a foundation from subsequent anti-growth factor trials.